Enumere razones para ser una apátrida
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Número uno: ser Haruno Sakura.


**naruto © kishimoto.**

.

Esto lo tenía escrito hace tantísimo tiempo pero hasta hace unos días le dí final. En realidad, tengo varias historias sin concluir en mi computador y en un cuadernillo, pero la pereza me puede. anyway, esto fue un deseo de una chica, un sakura/tenten/neji.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Si lo piensa bien todo empezó cuando estaba en primero y Suigetsu –aquel crío con dientes filosos que decía groserías y todas las niñas decían ¡_ohhhh, Suigetsu dijo una palabrota_!- le levantó la falda y con ello, el que todos sus compañeros vieran los conejos en sus calzones. Sakura se sonrojó violentamente y la vergüenza pasó a rabia cuando Suigetsu empezó a decir, "¡Son de conejos, son de conejos!". Recuerda haberse parado echa un vendaval y haber cogido del cuello a Suigetsu, ahorcándolo y pegándole puños en los brazos –no al mismo tiempo, claro está-. Suigetsu gemía de dolor y Sakura tenía lágrimas en los ojos para cuando la maestra la separó.

Estaba decepcionada de Sakura por su comportamiento tan salvaje, por supuesto. "¡Pero Suigetsu me levantó la falda, MAESTRA ME LEVANTÓ LA FALDA!" y a penas dijo esto empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. La enviaron a detención y le hicieron escribir diez planas que decían que una señorita no da puños. Suigetsu también estaba castigado pero él seguía burlándose de sus calzones. Sakura apretó fuertemente el lápiz, rompiendo la hoja.

Luego gritó con todo el coraje que tenía en sus cinco años de vida.

— ¡ODIO A LOS NIÑOS!

No lo pensó realmente.

**.**

**.**

Su primera amiga no fue Tenten –esa fue Ino. Qué le acariciaba el cabello con cierta petulancia, siempre diciendo, "sí, sí, ¡una monada!"- y tampoco fue la primera chica que le gustó –esa fue Hinata. Con sus pesados pechos y su largo cabello que era tan ridículamente suave y negro como las plumas de un cuervo. Sakura lo sabía porque mantenía cogiéndole el pelo cuando podía-. "Apuesto a que tu piel es suavecita, Hinata, todo en ti es así", le soltó una vez y esa fue la primera indirecta sexual que dijo. Hinata soltó una risa suave, como todo en ella. Después de todo, no era tonta y lo había pillado. No, Tenten había sido algo así como la primera chica que había admirado.

La primera chica con la que tuvo este pensamiento de, "wuo, qué _guay_ es".

Y vaya que Sakura no tenía estos pensamientos a la ligera. Algo que ver con la ridícula competencia entre mujeres que le impedía pensar que otra chica de su misma edad fuera "mejor" que ella. Honestamente, tampoco es que tenía demasiado en alto el concepto que tenía de sus compañeras, ni el de nadie, en realidad. Hubo alguien pero resultó ser un apático, así que eso, una verdadera putada. Al menos Hinata seguía igual de dulce y deliciosa y le compartía un pedazo del pastel de manzana que cada viernes traía a la escuela. Hinata siempre le decía "es usted muy amable, Sakura-san" y ella se sentía a cocer un poco, algo avergonzada, algo culpable.

— ¡Oh, bueno! La verdad es que eres tan buena, Hinata, que no eres capaz de pensar mal de nadie.

Sí, una grandísima putada.

**.**

**.**

La conoció en un comienzo de año escolar y Sakura juraba que era nueva, pero días después descubrió que Tenten llevaba más tiempo en la escuela que ella. Le llevaba un año –en edad y en grado- y practicaba tenis todos los días, disciplinadamente, -ha… así que fue eso-. Fue en uno de esos momentos en los que piensas qué: _me cago en tu puta madre, vida inmunda._ El bus que las llevaba a su escuela las había dejado y la posibilidad de llegar puntualmente era nula. Sakura suspiró, soltó varias palabrotas que dejarían a su madre y a su abuela y a todas sus ancestras con la boca en el piso, y arrastró su maleta por el suelo como parte de una protesta inútil contra el tener que madrugar para causas perdidas.

Tenten, en cambio, corría detrás del bus. Fue inútil, por supuesto y de pronto no fue la única que estuvo maldiciendo.

—¡Solo un minuto tarde, solo un JODIDO MINUTO, PUTO CABRÓN OJALÁ NO TE PAGUEN COMPLETO! —gritó indignada. Sakura frunció el ceño y luego rió y toda la situación le pareció algo hilarante, aunque no sabía por qué.  
—Estoy segura de que te oyó… y todas las personas que estén en un kilometro a la redonda de aquí —dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, caminando a su lado—. Aunque fue bastante patético… "¿qué no te paguen completo?" Jesús.

Tenten la miró y luego rió. Sakura terminó de regodearse de su miserable suerte.

—Ya… fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, bastante soso, ¿cierto?

Ino la hubiera mandando al demonio. Hinata nunca diría una palabrota, de eso no hay duda. Pero allí estaba esa chica, terriblemente normal, común y lo mejor de todo, no estaba pirada, no como ella o sus compañeras. Se dijeron los nombres, los grados y caminaron calmadamente, al fin y al cabo, ya no alcanzarían a entrar, -y Sakura se negaba rotundamente a correr los cinco kilómetros que faltaban para llegar a su escuela-. Fue la primera vez que Sakura habló con una total desconocida.

No fue tan malo, después de todo.

**.**

**.**

A Tenten le gusta Abingdon Boys School y tomarse todas las mañanas un jugo de banano, uva y fresas, todo en una sola licuada. Correr en la madrugada y recogerse el cabello, SIEMPRE. A Sakura le entra algo en el estomago y es como unas ganas tremendas de soltarle el cabello de improviso, sólo por pura curiosidad maliciosa. Tenten nunca se da cuenta de esto, claro, porque Sakura se muerde el labio inferior y camina uno-dos pasos más atrás que ella –es algo casi imperceptible, solo se nota cuando Tenten se detiene para amarrarse los cordones y Sakura tropieza un poco con su cuerpo-. Tenten no habla mucho pero habla bien, si entiendes a lo que me refiero, claro está. Y Sakura que frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio inferior y tropieza contra su espalda y-  
Sakura que siempre está escuchando (bebiendo formas geométricas de unos ojos marrones, soplando para no quemarse la carne del pecho)

—Tenten-san. —Sakura la ha llamado así desde que supo que Tenten era alguien importante. Ella dice que es una tremenda tontería, pero Sakura se lo tomó muy enserio. Al parecer, Tenten le ha dado más trofeos al colegio que ni el mismo equipo de futbol.

—No me llames así, coño. —sopla un pelo que se le cayó a la cara y le sonríe dulcemente. Hay algo extraño en pensar que una palabrota quepa en la definición de tierno, pero Tenten tiene este efecto en ella.

Cambia un poco. O no, más bien se calla. Con Ino, ambas van al mismo paso y ninguna de las dos cierra la boca, al principio con los apodos usuales "¡_frentona_! ¡_cerda_!", y luego pasan a cosas serias con un tono despreocupado, o al menos por parte de Ino porque Sakura llora por ella. Y Hinata que siempre la ve a lo lejos o compartiendo aula, enviándole miradas de reojo a sus tobillos y mojándose las bragas, pensando en un montón de situaciones en donde podría besarle hasta los huesos.

Tenten es una chica corriente y simple, pero curiosamente todo es distinto con ella.

O eso cree.

**.**

**.**

—Así que te gusta la marimacha —Ino cerró el espejo y pestañeó con diversión al ver la cara de asesina de Sakura—, ¿qué?  
—Tenten-san no es ninguna marimacha. —murmuró entre dientes, con demasiada seriedad. Ino le tenía hasta la coronilla con esa palabra.  
— ¡Pero Sakura! ¿Las has visto? Por supuesto que sí, que tonta soy, si eres su fan número uno —se pasó todo el cabello por un hombro y Sakura pensaba que Ino era la perra más perra de todas y no sabía porque putas seguían siendo amigas—. Vale, entiendo que te guste Hinata porque es una ricura, pero ¿Tenten? Qué tiene de sexy, ¿los tobillos?  
—No tienes ni idea de lo que se pueden hacer con unos tobillos.  
— ¡Dios santo, Sakura! ¡Te has masturbado con unos tobillos!

Sakura entornó los ojos y se levantó sin saber realmente cómo sentirse con todo ello. Quizás Ino tendría razón (que le gustaba Tenten) pero luego Hinata le sonrió al entrar al aula y su sostén se alcanzaba a ver por la blusa y Sakura sonrió, de vuelta.

—No, ni un poco.

Ino simplemente estaba siendo una maldita.

**.**

**.**

Todo estuvo perfectamente normal hasta que Sakura convenció a Tenten de que jugara con sus estúpidas compañeras en un partido de baloncesto, porque según Sakura, no podría jugar con ellas sin sufrir de un colapso mental o peor, que sucediera una pelea de gatas en celo, y que si eso pasaba, Tenten podría arreglar las cosas con un solo "¡coño, parad!" porque Tenten es así de guay.

—Francamente Sakura, esperas mucho de mí.

Tenten se quitó la holgada camisa que traía y Sakura vio de refilón como se cambiaba mientras ella misma lo hacía. Se quitó sin mucho interés la blusa mientras observaba –sí, OBSERVABA- cómo el moreno vientre de Tenten se hundía cuando se colocaba la chamarra blanca con la que iba a jugar. Sakura se abstuvo de pensar en muchas cosas, cómo, "dios santo, mira nada más su cintura tan pequeña, _ohpordios_" porque honestamente podría terminar muy mal. Tenten tenía piernas torneadas, bronceadas y aparentemente suaves.

—Bendiciones para quién inventó el tenis.  
— ¿Eh? ¿dijiste algo? —Tenten había guardado su ropa en una bolsa y se estaba terminando de amarrar los cordones de los zapatos.  
— ¡No! _Uff_, para nada. —soltó una risa nerviosa y se pegó en la frente con su palma repitiéndose mentalmente una retahíla de cállatecállatecállate.

El juego sucedió más o menos como lo esperaba. Ino jugó por unos minutos y luego se sentó en las gradas a quitarse el poco sudor que había conseguido. Las otras niñas saltaron mucho pero quitaron muy poco el balón y prácticamente Tenten era la única que sabía jugar baloncesto. Sakura se sentía como una estúpida y Hinata estaba sentada al lado de Ino, apoyando a su grupo. Sakura se sintió un poco mal.

—Pobre Hinata.  
—Estas cosas pasan cuando practicas algún deporte. —Tenten había llegado a su lado justo cuando había decidido lanzar comentarios al aire. Sakura suspiró.

Una de sus compañeras había golpeado en la cabeza a Hinata con el balón y ella estaba recuperándose del golpe, con una Ino que la cogía y le hacía pucheros y la abrazaba por todas partes. Sakura gruñía y Tenten unía cabos en silencio.

—No te preocupes Sakura, estoy segura de que Hinata se está recuperando con éxito. —comentó Tenten al cabo de unos segundos. Sakura parpadeó y la miró fijamente, como buscando confirmar algo. Se sonrojó cuando Tenten le sonrió con picardía, de vuelta— Hinata es muy linda, ¿cierto?

Sakura abrió mentalmente un hueco en la tierra y metió su cabeza allí en todo el día.

**.**

**.**

Vale, le atraía, Sakura no era tan inocente ni tan lerda para negar lo contrario. Tenten le ponía así como le ponía Hinata, con la diferencia de que con Tenten se sentía tan avergonzada que no podía imaginarse lanzándole una indirecta sin sentir que se iba a morir de la vergüenza al mismo tiempo. No era tan sencillo, no solo era calentura, Tenten le gustaba.  
Sí, eso era más adecuado: _le gustaba_.

Había fantaseado una noche con cogerla de la mano y decirle cosas bonitas y todas esas cosas cursis que haces cuando te gusta alguien. Decidió no ahondar en estos pensamientos porque no quería arruinar nada haciendo alguna barbaridad después, como decir te quiero en medio de una salida o algo así. Empezó, más bien, a concentrar todo esa energía amorosa en el tenis. Primero con The Prince of Tenis y luego con partidos reales. Tenten estaba halagada y se emocionaba cada vez que Sakura mencionaba algún partido que había visto en Fox Sport mientras que Sakura la felicitaba por su habilidad como jugadora cuando podía.

—Sakura, gracias, en serio, pero no has visto nada. El mejor saque de este lugar lo tiene Neji Hyuga.  
— ¿Quién?

Y desde ese momento Sakura conoció el concepto de _friendzone_ en toda su incómoda forma.

**.**

**.**

A Sakura le sonaba el nombre pero alguna parte de su cerebro –esa misma que le insistía en las mañanas que se quedara en la cama- no lograba conectarse, así que accedió a ver al famosísimo "genio Hyuga" como ya lo había denominado muchas veces Tenten. "De verdad, Sakura, no puedo creer que no lo conozcas". Sakura odiaba darle la razón esta vez. ¡Cómo no lo iba a conocer si era primo de HINATA HYUGA! Vaya, el mundo es pequeño y viene envuelto en un paquete de ironía barata.

Sakura suspiró con un mal en el estomago. Ver aquellos rasgos que tanto le habían fascinado de Hinata en Neji le hizo sentir extraña. Ahora cada vez que viera a Hinata no podría evitar relacionarla con su primo y con la mirada bastante bien disimulada –todo hay que decirlo- de enamorada que le dirigía Tenten… ¿no hasta sonaba como una broma muy cruel? Su cerebro es lo que se denomina normalmente como _paso de tu culo._

—Neji y yo fuimos compañeros de estudio y amigos. Junto a él y Lee formamos el primer grupo de tenis en la primaria. Y luego a Neji lo trasladaron a una secundaria privada solo para hombres y Lee se mudó para Arakawa. Lee y yo nos enviamos cartas y con Neji nos vemos algunas veces, pero bueno… Neji es un tipo de pocas palabras.

¿Eran exactamente celos lo que estaba sintiendo? No lo entendía. ¿Qué era lo especial que tenía Neji y por qué rayos tenía que seguir hablando de él cómo si a ella le importara? Vamos, que tenía un buen saque eso no lo podía decir ella –Sakura no sabía nada de Tenis. Leía sobre ello y luego soltaba un montón de cosas frente a Tenten pero realmente no entendía nada de lo que decía- y que fuera un buen tipo, agradable y monísimo como Jim Sturgess eso tampoco podía asegurarlo, es más, estaba segura que Neji era el tipo de hombre antipático que se la pasaba dando discursos sobre cuán inútil era la gente y tenía fetiches extraños como excitarse al sentir la cera de una vela en su piel.

—Ya. —murmuró con disimulada molestia y aprensión.

Puta vida.

**.**

**.**

Sakura había decidido dejar la idiotez, así que cuando se quedó a dormir en la casa de Tenten –porque eso es lo que hacen las chicas en su tiempo libre… no tiene nada que ver con las imágenes mentales que puedes obtener a partir de un pequeño short de pijama, para nada- lanzó tantas indirectas cómo pudo, pero Tenten simplemente abría los ojos y miraba para todas partes y Sakura gritaba en su interior. Lo último que quería era incomodarla, pero ahí estaba, diciendo un montón de tonterías que no iban a ningún lado porque _a Tenten no le gustas, tu pequeña tonta._

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? —oyó en su nuca. Sakura se giró lentamente, como si ahora fuera un ser horrible.  
—Sí. —No.  
—Uhm, bueno, entonces ¿qué rayos haces mirando el suelo como si fuera un rompecabezas? —vaya. Eso le pasaba por ser tan tonta. Olvidarse lo listilla que era Tenten.  
—Ya… Tenten, ¿has besado a una chica?  
—Qué.  
—Lo que oíste. —fue la oportunidad para Tenten de sonrojarse, aunque pareciera que se dijera mentalmente cosas como _¡no seas marica, deja la tontada!_ Sakura, en cambio, estaba expectante.  
—No.  
—Ah.  
—Oye, yo no tengo problemas con los homosexuales y nada de eso, ¿vale? No tienes que ponerte triste: yo no te juzgo, Sakura.  
—¿QUÉ?  
—Oh vamos… eres tan gay que no puedes con ello. No hay necesidad de ocultarlo.  
—…Yo nunca he dicho que fuera lesbiana.  
—Oh, bueno. Es que te he visto mirar a Hinata de una forma-  
—¡Vale, vale! Me gustan las chicas, ¿ok? Pero yo no te lo preguntaba por saber si me apoyabas o algo así.  
—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces?

Ahí vamos, Sakura, ahí vamos. _PUTA VIDA DE MIERDA. ME CAGO EN-_

—Es porque me gustas y quería saber si también en algún momento te ha pasado por la cabeza besarme, uhm, eso. —_AHORA HUYE, CORRE. CAMBIATE EL NOMBRE Y PINTATE EL CABELLO DE AZUL Y LARGATE A COREA DEL SUR._  
—No.

Sakura pestañeó. No fue lo que esperaba. En realidad, fue más fácil y sencillo de lo que se imaginaba. En algunas ocasiones pensaba que Tenten se iba a sentir incómoda y le iba a pedir que cortaran la amistad y esas cosas feas, pero Sakura había olvidado la persona que era Tenten.

— ¿Te gusta mucho Hyuga, cierto?  
—Uf, desde el jardín de niños. Pero no es por eso, eso solo que no le doy a las tías, Sakura… Por cierto, ¿cómo cuánto te gusto, exactamente?  
—¿Eh? —Sakura soltó aire por la nariz. Tenten sonrió abiertamente.  
—Dime, ¿has mojado por mí?  
—Oh, cállate.

Irse del país no sonaba tan descabellado, honestamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

adoro a neji, no piensen mal. no es bashing, o al menos no de mi parte.


End file.
